narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sainokawara
Sainokawara is an extremely powerful Genjutsu that is used with the Mangekyou Sharingan. Like the Susanoo, Sainokawara isn't exclusive to an unique Mangekyou Sharingan. However, the conditions to use this ability are difficult. For one, the ability requires eye contact that has to be maintained for half a minute without any interruptions such as blinking. The user of the technique must have very large chakra reserves, or any Tailed Beast chakra (however small it may be) stored within them. Usage After starting eye contact with the victim, a black and red beam of negative chakra starts to develop between the eyes of the user and the eyes of the victim. This chakra beam becomes very visible and noticeable to anyone after around 15 seconds, and both the victim and the user will start to feel nausea. At this point, it becomes extremely difficult to maintain as the victim and the user will both experience drowsiness and the victim may fall-asleep on the spot, breaking the technique. After around half a minute of eye contact is complete, both the victim and the user will experience immense pain throughout all their body, when all of their nerves are struck with negative chakra. During this time, the victim's eyes turn into the Mangekyou Sharingan of the user and will start bleeding. After this, most of the user's chakra will be drained and their Mangekyou Sharingan will get strained significantly or disappear forever, depending on how much the user has used it's powers before. At this stage, the user's Yang energy will be placed in a Genjutsu forever, while the user's Yin energy is brought to the invisible world of Limbo which co-exists with the physical world. The user of this ability then obtains full control of the victim's Yin energy, which can cast all the victim's original techniques (with a few exceptions). The victim's Yin energy uses chakra directly from the user, and the user is also granted almost all of the remaining chakra of the victim upon successful completion of the technique. It is impossible to detect or do significant damage to these spirits by natural means. The Yin energy manifestation in the Limbo world can only be seen and hurt by the user, or by those who have awakened the Rinnegan or other visual prowess of the same level or higher. It is possible to control more than one spirit from different people, but no such occurrences have happened as of yet. Side Effects and Weaknesses This technique places the most strain on the user's Mangekyou Sharingan out of all of the Mangekyou Sharingan abilities. However, like all other Mangekyou Sharingan abilities, this side-effect can be countered if the user achieves the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. The user can also greatly reduce the casting time if they have attained the Rinnegan via natural means. If the physical body (Yang energy) of the victim is dispelled of its Genjutsu, then the victim's Yin energy will return and the victim will be saved. If the victim is saved, then the victim will most likely immediately fall into a coma for months, and will start aging rapidly depending on how long the technique was in effect. The technique is also dispelled if the physical body of the victim dies. While under this Genjutsu, the victim cannot die by natural means such as hunger or aging, as they stop aging in this state and reach a form of immortality. However, they can still be killed with force.